1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to index-matching materials used for splicing optical fibers, and in particular relates to index-matching gels suitable for use with nanostructure optical fibers, and the use of such gels in mechanical splice assemblies and fiber optic connectors.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers are widely used in a variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry in which optical fibers are employed in a number of telephony and data transmission applications. Due, at least in part, to the extremely wide bandwidth and the low noise operation provided by optical fibers, the use of optical fibers and the variety of applications in which optical fibers are used are continuing to increase. For example, optical fibers no longer serve as merely a medium for long distance signal transmission, but are being increasingly routed directly to the home or, in some instances, directly to a desk or other work location.
The ever increasing and varied use of optical fibers has spurred the use of fiber optic connectors. Fiber optic connectors are used to terminate the ends of optical fibers, and enable quicker connection and disconnection than fusion splicing. A typical connector holds the end of each optical fiber in a ferrule. The ferrule serves to align the respective cores of the two fibers so that light can pass between the ends of the fibers.
Connectors have traditionally been one of the main concerns in using fiber optic systems because they introduce loss and because different connector types were typically not compatible. While the use of connectors was once problematic, manufacturers have taken steps to standardize and simplify them. This increasing user-friendliness has contributed to the increase in the use of fiber optic systems.
To efficiently transmit optical signals between two optical fibers, a connector must not significantly attenuate or alter the transmitted signals. However, while connectors provide an easy way to connect two optical fibers (or sets of optical fibers), they also introduce attenuation, which is typically in the range from about 0.05 dB to 0.5 dB. To mitigate attenuation effects in the connector, an index-matching material (typically, a fluid) is often used. The index-matching material is held within the connector so that it presents itself at the interface between the two fiber ends. The index-matching material serves to reduce attenuation due to reflections from the index mismatch at the fiber-fiber interface.